beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callum6939
My Talk Page Here you can talk, if you would like, please do not leave any negative posts... ummm... theres not much to say lol Callum6939's Fanon Bey Market Meta Arachnid N:P - 400 Beypoints Did you ask to join the Delta Triangle? 'Cause you didn't write what I wanted you to. I need your Username (Callum6939), Character Name (Sazuke), and you Bey (Hell Kerbecs). The hard part is trying to get an evil Sazuke to join with the totally inocent, good Carmer. That will be a challenge... I'm thinking of making a Blog Episode thing. What do you think? Carmerville 22:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello I want to make a fanon where can i start? A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! Dan of Aquos 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping my make my character page. A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! Dan of Aquos 01:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I've verified before creating. Imperial Mars is Eternal Delta Defence and mine's is Extreme Delta Drive.Blade0886 14:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to B-dapedia!!! *HM1998* 21:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lets just go tinychat *HM1998* 21:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) B-Dapidea is also having problems. Fanon, Wiki and B-Dapidia chats keep disconnecting me! I am now testing IRC. If it also has problems, don't say we have to keep talking like this! -Gingka and Co. 21:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :D IRC! -Gingka and Co. 21:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Callum i was wondering whether i could join ur team......so plz reply Gingarules 11:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hey callum can i plz become a member of ur team with my Explosive Pegasus U:D? :D Gingarules 09:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you register my Beyblades? Here's there links: Galaxy Perseus, Insanity Theseus, Flame Arrow, Earth Bucerius, Storm Corvus, Surge Colotes, Evil Ashpin, Lightning Zeus, and Dark Leone? Thanks! Let it Rip! Carmerville 22:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is my guys links: Here they are: Galaxy Destroyer, Insanity Theseus, Storm Corvus, Earth Bucerius, Flame Arrow, Surge Colotes, Lightning Zeus, and Dark Leone. Could you register them? Thanks! Let it Rip! Carmerville 22:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Who do I get Beypoints??? Carmerville 19:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Where do I do a role playing battle? In a Chat Room? Carmerville 21:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help! I get it now! One thing, can you register my Beys? Carmerville 12:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What I need to know is where is a chat room? Carmerville 13:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you register these? Here they are: Galaxy Destroyer, Insanity Theseus, Storm Corvus, Earth Bucerius, Flame Arrow, Surge Colotes, Lightning Zeus, Spring Lepus, Rock Bubalus, Dark Rhinocerotis, and Dark Leone. Could you register them? Thanks! Let it Rip! Thanks! Carmerville 19:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm not sure how to do that template please show me? I LOVE BEYBLADE 20:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you register Insanity Theseus SW145RD? It is for a friend... Ifox001 if you want to look at his page... Carmerville 20:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Callum, if you could xplain me why some registered beys don't have High, Moderate or Low stats and only numbers? thanks for the answer and... if you could do my first battle, i will be very pleased! see ya!Blade0886 14:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Callum, I would like it if you could help me use the template because I'm just new to Beyblade Fanon Wiki. Also, could you be my buddy in this wiki because I don't like to be alone. Thanks, RenKrawler17. Hey Callum; i won my first battle and i was wondering: i can create a special move whithout using beypoints or XP?? And if you could tell me how i can use my beypoints and XP, i will thank you very much!! So long.Blade0886 18:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Callum i wanna join ur team plz let me in Miranda Blue 09:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page hey you came back!!!!!Blade0886 11:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) uhm... i just thought... would you be ok to be my tag-partner in http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade_Fanon_Tag_Team_Championships ???Blade0886 11:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) if you're on fanon chat now, then can you come on irc, plz?? if not, nvm.Blade0886 22:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) i beg ya plz: come on irc, i'm lonely!!!!Blade0886 20:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks foir Lettign me know what to put down Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 10:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Background How did you (And/or others) get the background on your user pages? ''Hikairi Ni '' 02:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Thank you. ''Hikairi Ni '' 22:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Why has G? Why has Gallantmon Golden Mode banned me? I only said send me Haze's profile. What's wrong in that? So please unban me or tell another person to! Chrome 21:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown I apologizefor saying that, can you please unban me? Mightykiko (talk) 07:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) can you unban me from chat please Could you please unban me from chat I didn't do anything wrong I screwed by trying ok Bigfonta (talk) 08:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bigfontaBigfonta (talk) 08:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC)